


Swagger of A King

by Devils_Little_Angel



Category: miscellaneous - Fandom
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Hermaphrodites, James is an OC, OFC - Freeform, OMC - Freeform, Other, Sam is a hermaphrodite, but porn just the same, dub con themes, not the character, this is revenge porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devils_Little_Angel/pseuds/Devils_Little_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He Walked with the Swagger of a King</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swagger of A King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My darling sister Samantha](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+darling+sister+Samantha), [My other darling sister Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+other+darling+sister+Wind).



> this is just revenge and the title has like 0 to do with the actual fic

The moon sat high in the air, the only light on the starless night. Samantha Heller stood up, her sniper rifle leaning against her hip and brushed some loose strands of her fiery red hair out of her face. It was supposed to be a simple mission. Secure the warehouse. But he just _had_ to go and fuck it up. It wouldn't be right if he didn't. Her sharp, peircing blue eyes with all their skill, watched as her asshole husband walked out of the warehouse with the swagger of a king. Her eyes roved over his body, checking for injuries of course, but also secretly taking in and enjoying all that tightly coiled muscle and power he held. James Heller looked up at her, smirking as he caught her staring, and ran a hand through his hair, ruffling his already messy bed head even more, just for show. He already knew that he looked good. He had on a white button down, with a few blood stains across it and the collar unbuttoned, showing a tantilizing bit of flesh, just for his wife. His tie was so loose it barely stayed on, blowing in the wind. His black slacks went well with his soundless dress shoes, giving him the look of a classy bad-boy, and he knew she loved it.

Samantha gnawed her lip roughly as a heavy blush dusted her cheeks once she caught sight of her Hubby. Part of her wanted to run down there and punch him in the gut, yet another part, the larger part, mainly just wanted to kiss him. Seeing her desire, his smirk morphed into a smile and he dropped the .9 mm he held in order to raise his hand, dauntingly giving her the "come hither" motion with his hand. A low growl left her lips before she flashed down to him, gripping his tie and smashing their mouths together in a brutal display of passion. As they kissed, his hands held onto her waist in a bruising grip, pulling her forward and grinding against her.

At the feel of his arousal, all of Sam's boldness floated away, like cherry blossom petals on the wind. She became shy and withdrawn, not wanting to bring attention to the fact that her own arousal was visible now that she noticed it. Samantha was a hermaphrodite, but chose to live as a girl. The reason she never wanted to have sex was because she'd rather pretend that her, extra parts, didn't exist. But James was different. Instead of looking at her in disgust, he made her more comfortable with it, making jokes about how she couldn't even get her own gender right. It made her feel better, but she still didn't know if she wanted to go that far yet, even though they were already married for pete's sake.

James groaned, feeling her withdrawal from him. He gave out a little growl, glaring hard at her, "I've waited for over 3 years.. Not everyone's that patient." She looked down in shame. She knew he was right but-.. Her train of thought was cut off as she heard him say "but now my waiting is over". Working quicker than she could keep up with, he flashed them against the wall of the warehouse, slipping a leg between hers and kneading her breasts as he nibbled roughly on her ear. She moaned hotly, unprepared for all the sensations attacking her, feeling like an overload to her untouched body.

Coming to her senses for a while she beat against his back in protest, even as her body begged for more, calling out weakly, "W-wait.. J-James stop. I'm not.. Not ready for th-IS" She gasped, getting cut off in her rant. At some point while she complained, James had slipped a hand up under her skirt and began toying with her underwear, switching between rubbing the tip of her cock, to slidding his fingers down between her folds. A blush heavily covered her cheeks and her lids fell to half mast, never having felt this way before. She had never dealt with those parts so intimately, never even finishing herself, always just, willing the arousal away. To experience such pleasure was completely foreign to her.

He lifted her up by the thighs and ground their sexes together, his tip rubbing against her shaft while his own slipped teasingly between her second pair of lips, her first being occupied by his tongue. Pulling away just barily and panting, their breaths still intermingled, he groaned softly, muffled by her lips "I should've fucked you against the camero first, watched you moan and writhe against the hood of my car like some whore," she glared at his comparison of her and a whore but felt her pulse quicken as he continued, "I'd have you screaming my name as I gave you head, you'd clutch my hair and beg for more and I'd have to remind you 'It's only the beginning', but I'm afraid we'll have to save the niceties and foreplay for later, Love. Maybe when we get home." Her glare got a little stronger at his mocking use of her nickname, as well as the fact that she was panting as if she had just run a marathon, while he only looked mildly inconvenienced.

She moaned and tilted her head back to rest against the wall, realizing that at some point he had pushed aside her red panties and was now rubbing directly against her. She never thought skin-to-skin contact would feel so good. Next time she pays attention, she's tugging at his shirt, trying to pull him impossibly closer, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, moaning, begging even, for more, and she realizes that if she weren't so gone she'd be absolutely appalled at herself, but right now she was that gone and all she wanted was more of that delicious friction.

As her arms clutched desperately at his back, James began to unbutton her shirt, subconsciously noting the fact that it was actually his shirt and relishing that it was at least 3 sizes too large for her and she was practically drowning in it. His smirk widens even more as he takes in that underneath _his_ shirt she was wearing the red bra with black lace that he had bought her. He pulled it down, watching as her small yet absolutely perfect (in his opinion) breasts popped out, chuckling as she huffed at her self proclaimed lack of feminimity. He leaned his head down, giving one of her nipples, which had both become perky after he exposed them to the fairly chilly weather, a long lick, beginning to suck and nibble on it as he pressed into her warm tight heat, trapping her, what he thought was absolutely precious, small cock inbetween them.

She gasped, trying to curl up on herself, but being unable to thanks to his body being there, and clung to him desperately, whimpering softly as his girth stretched her far wider than she was prepared for, especially since she was barely prepared at all. (She'd be sure to kill him for that later.) Her body shuddered and twitched, getting mixed signals of pain and pleasure coming from different parts of her body, and her eyes welled up with tears, although she wouldn't cry. She was a warrior damnit! She'd dealt with far worse!

Sam choked as he pushed impossibly deeper. She thought he was already all the way in. There was no way he was that big. It just couldn't be. At this rate he'd rip her apart! Once he finally settled, fully within her, she released a sharp breath, at least it couldn't get any worse than this.

She was wrong. Oh so wrong. He began to softly grind into her, hoping to get her used to the in and out motions of sex, while still playing with her breasts. He knew it would hurt, yet didn't want to tell her in hopes of not scaring her away from the thought of sex entirely. He almost felt bad. Almost.

After a while, the pain had subsided, and she was left with a strange feeling of just being full. And then he began to pump her small prick inbetween them. It started to feel good and she let out a little sigh of pleasure. Taking this as a good sign, James started to thrust his hips slowly, adjusting his angle every now and then. She looked at him confused as he pulled away from her breasts and smirked at her, his movements felt almost awkward. "Don't worry.. It'll all be better in a moment." She furrowed her brow. What did he- Oh. _Oh._ That felt good. His smirk widened as he watched her expression morph into one of ecstasy before he began to thrust in earnest.

After that point, most of their coupling had become a blur. She could remeber the thrusting, the pull of his hand on her cock, the roaming kisses and love bites he left across her exposed skin, but the reality of it had felt like a dream. Soon it became too much for her. He watched as her legs began to quiver uncontrollably, her hips rocking and her body undilating around him, warm and tight, her mouth open and her eyes squeezed shut as she comes so hard she can barely make a sound beyond a soft squeak of his name, her body trembling with aftershocks as some of her come spurts out from her cock. Smiling in satisfaction, he began to ram into her soft, pliant body, racing toward his own finish now that he had taken care of her. She gasped with another shudder, her eyes open but glazed over with euphoria, as he came within her, feeling his warmth splash against her walls, and decidely became mush against him.

James huffed and after catching his breath, huddled her body to his and carried her over the short walk to their car, falling back against the hood in satisfaction. At the feel of cold metal against his back though, he gave her an annoyed yet fond look. "You bitch.. You ripped my shirt."

She snorted, rolling her eyes as she slowly came back to herself. "What the fuck ever."


End file.
